ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Powerpuff Girls: Unleashed/Tropes
The Powerpuff Girls: Unleashed is an American action-comedy superhero television series serving as a sequel to by Craig McCracken, being developed by Genndy Tartakovsky and Lauren Faust. It is produced by Cartoon Network Studios and it will premiere on Cartoon Network on May 16th, 2020. Tropes *'Action Girl:' the main trio. *'Adaptational Dumbass:' TBD *'Adaptational Jerkass:' TBD *'Adapted Out:' TBD *'Adorkable:' TBD *'Ambiguously Bi:' **The way Blossom interacts with Miss Magical could be considered flirtatious by some fans. **falling on this too or nah *'Animesque:' the art style is. *'Arch-Enemy:' despite the Doctor being the series' primary antagonist, the Girls still consider Mojo Jojo as their arch-nemesis. *'Art-Shifted Sequel:' unlike the original 1998 series, this art style is more anime-inspired. *'Badass Adorable:' TBD *'Badass Bookworm:' Blossom. *'Berserk Button:' TBD *'Blonde, Brunette, Redhead:' Bubbles (blonde), Buttercup (brunette) and Blossom (redhead). *'Beauty, Brains and Brawn:' Bubbles (beauty), Blossom (brains) and Buttercup (brawn). *'Big Eater:' or Buttercup *'Butt-Monkey:' or Buttercup *'Catchphrase:' TBD *'Cloudcuckoolander:' TBD *'Darker and Edgier:' the series. *'Dumb Blonde:' Bubbles isn't that smart. *'Everything Sounds Sexier in French:' Aimee. *'Fiery Redhead:' TBD *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' TBD *'Hormone-Addled Teenager:' TBD *'Jerkass:' TBD *'Jerk with a Heart of Gold:' Buttercup. *'Kid Hero:' TBD *'Ms. Fanservice:' TBD *'Nice Girl:' TBD *'Overarching Villain:' TBD *'Shared Universe:' with Dexter and maybe with E&C? Also, SJ, Grim Adventures, KND or nah *'Shout Out:' **1998 series reference *'Slapstick Knows No Gender:' TBD *'Superhero School:' Proton Academy. *'The Ditz:' TBD *'Time Skip:' it has been 11 years since the events of the original series with the girls now being 16. *'Tomboy with a Girly Streak:' TBD *'Town Girls:' Bubbles (femme), Buttercup (butch) and Blossom (neither). Trivia *'Dawson Casting:' TBD *'Fake American:' **Bubbles is American, yet she is voiced by a Canadian voice actress. **Same can be said to Headmistress Proton since she is voiced by a British actress. **Ms. Keane and Princess Morbucks also fall into it since their voice actress is also Canadian. *'Fake Nationality:' Miss Magical is French, yet she is voiced by an American voice actress. *'Role Reprise:' every returning character from the 1998 series is voiced by their respective voice actors in this incarnation. *'Vocal Evolution:' considering the Girls are now in their teens, it's noticeable that their voices sound different from when they were children. *'What Could Have Been:' TBD YMMV *'Accidental Innuendo:' TBD *'Awesome Art:' the show's artstyle is one reason why the show is praised, as it is noticeable a cross between that of Powerpuff Girls Z, Sym-Biotic Titan and DC Super Hero Girls. *'Base-Breaking Character:' TBD *'Broken Base:' TBD *'Complete Monster:' TBD *'Designated Hero:' TBD *'Designated Monkey:' TBD *'Designated Villain:' TBD *'Ensemble Dark Horse:' TBD *'Evil is Cool:' TBD *'Evil is Sexy:' TBD *'Fan Nickname:' **Fans tend to call this "My Powerpuff Academia" and "The Sky High of CN" due to Proton Academy. **to the Ben 10 sequels **Some fans, however, rather see it as Steven Universe Future, due to the fact that all of the main characters are grown into teenagers. *'Fan-Preferred Couple:' considering that Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane are still good friends, TBD. *'Fanfic Fuel:' TBD *'Foe Yay Shipping:' TBD *'Fountain of Memes:' TBD *'Ho Yay Shipping:' TBD *'Incest Yay Shipping:' pairing either one of the sister with each other is very common, especially Blossom/Buttercup or Bubbles/Buttercup. *'Memetic Mutation:' **similar to Ultra Instinct Shaggy with Bubbles or Buttercup **Electric Elris once said "I am too electric to handle" with a sexy-ish face which becomes a meme. ***generating a Ricardo mashup ** *'Nausea Fuel:' TBD *'What Do You Mean, It's For Kids?:' TBD *'Win the Crowd Back:' after the mixed-to-negative reviews of the 2016 reboot, this series managed to attract older fans back into the franchise and TBD. *'X Meets Y:' The Powerpuff Girls meets X-Men meets My Hero Academia. Funny Heartwarming Category:Tropes Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas